Kingdom of Ferelden
The Kingdom of Ferelden is a sparsely populated plains kingdom located within the Empire of Tevinter, and controlling a significant portion of the land mass which makes up for its low population. The Kingdom of Ferelden suffered terribly during the time of the Empire of Numeron and its once prosperous land was laid bare by the vengeful Teutons and Dark Numenorians, and since has only been used as farmland by the people outside of the few towns. The Kingdom of Ferelden is dominated by Atlantians of whom populate this most sparsely populated land, and the only real place where they have a population is in the port town of Denarim where the majority of the population makes its home. The Kingdom of Ferelden suffered terribly during the time of the Empire of Numeron and its once prosperous land was laid bare by the vengeful Teutons and Dark Numenorians, and since has only been used as farmland by the people outside of the few towns. The Atlantians would regroup after this with the help of their Arnor neighbors of whom were attempting to restart the Empire of Numeron, but as this attempt failed and the Empire of Valeria rose around them they would be forced to turn to farming to profit, and trading this farming goods northward, and southward along the Rhine from the port of Denarim. Geography History Early History The Kingdom of Ferelden suffered terribly during the time of the Empire of Numeron and its once prosperous land was laid bare by the vengeful Teutons and Dark Numenorians, and since has only been used as farmland by the people outside of the few towns. The Atlantians would regroup after this with the help of their Arnor neighbors of whom were attempting to restart the Empire of Numeron, but as this attempt failed and the Empire of Valeria rose around them they would be forced to turn to farming to profit, and trading this farming goods northward, and southward along the Rhine from the port of Denarim. Goverment To its neighbours, the kingdom of Ferelden seems utterly chaotic. Unlike other monarchies, power does not reside exclusively with the royalty and nobility. Rather, it arises from the support of the freeholders. Unlike most kingdoms, power does not reside exclusively with the nobility. Rather, it arises from the support of the freeholders and even the king is not the unchallenged ruler. For many centuries the nobility gathers annually to hold the Landsmeet, a council which functions as the official legislative body of Ferelden and it can even override the king or queen on any matter of law. The royalty and nobility of Ferelden is divided to several ranks of descending power. #King/Queen #Teyrn/Teyrna #Arl/Arlessa #Bann #Lord/Lady #Knight King of Ferelden The King is the most powerful noble in the kingdom. Although Denerim was originally the official "teyrnir of the King", it has since been changed to a separate noble's arling, as the king's domain is all of Ferelden. However, even the monarch's power must derive from support throughout the land. The sight of a King asking for, and working to win the support of, "lesser" nobles is a source of constant wonder to foreign ambassadors. See Also : Url Wellsden Teyrn of Ferelden Demographics The Kingdom of Ferelden is dominated by Atlantians of whom populate this most sparsely populated land, and the only real place where they have a population is in the port town of Denarim where the majority of the population makes its home. Population Ethnicity Religion Houses in Ferelden Category:Tevinter Empire Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms